News Feed and the Literal Cat Burglar
by holyphck
Summary: It started with her scrolling through her news feed and regretting her life choices, and soon led to a man holding her cat and a pair of bunny rabbit patterned boxers. — Alternate Universe, One-shot. Best viewed in desktop/tablet mode.


**News Feed and the Literal Cat Burglar—** **—**  
written by _Rightful Queen of the Dorks_

* * *

Lips pressing together to form a thin line, the Hylian's eyes fixated on the screen of her laptop. For a couple of minutes, she'd been scrolling through the news feed of a social networking website she often frequented when she had free time. As she went through the feed, she noticed that the people she knew — the people who actually bothered to friend her — were doing things that she couldn't imagine doing herself.

She saw a status from one of her close friends.

. . .

 **Peach Toadstool** feeling blessed with _Rosalina Estelle_.  
3hrs · Mushroom Kingdom

Having a wonderful time with these two! It's been awhile since we've  
all been together, and Luma's grown so much since I last saw her!  
8-years-old, and she's such a smart, young girl. Now I'll be  
around for her, since Rosalina's moved back home. I love my family!  
:) _#ProudAuntie #BestSisterEver_

 **Kamui Drake, Corrin Drake,** and **71 others** liked this.

 _ **·**_ ** _View 15 more comments_**

 **Kamui Drake|** Family is everything. I'm very happy for you!  
6 likes · 1hr

 **Corrin Drake|** _Kamui Drake_ : You say this, yet you've been  
MIA for almost an entire week. Big brother and big sister have  
been worried sick, y'know. Be sure to give them a call ASAP.  
2 likes · 56mins

 **Iris Trainer|** Make sure to help her stay active!  
2 likes · 55mins

 **Daisy Sarasa|** We all have to hang out sometime! :)  
3 likes · 45mins

. . .

A dejected sigh came from her, but she decided to like her friend's status.

The Hylian's relationship with her older sister was strong, but it wasn't as strong as the bond that both Peach and Rosalina had. Her older sister wasn't living with her, and she didn't have a niece to feel proud of. And she envied Peach for all of those reasons. After becoming an adult at the age of 18 and graduating from high school, she followed her sister's footsteps and moved out of her parents' house to become an independent person of her own.

She moved into her own apartment, worked long and hard and always made sure to pay rent on time. The brunette had saved much of the money she'd received many holidays and birthdays before. She never really liked spending money on things she never needed. Her apartment was rather small, but she managed with her Siamese cat, Milo. She'd gotten him as a birthday present from her parents on her 18th birthday. He was an adorable little kitten when she got him; 4 years later, he had gotten bigger.

Instead of going straight to college, the young adult decided to pick up several jobs to gain whatever work experience she could receive to at least have something to put into her résumé for the future. She'd worked at a coffeehouse as a barista and cashier, at a restaurant and bar as a waitress, and as a caregiver to the elderly as well as a babysitter to children of the neighborhood.

Now at 22-years-old, she didn't think about going to college as much as she used to when she was younger. She was fine with working, as it was all she ever did every day (except for weekends).

But seeing how everyone else going out and doing better things than her, she felt bitter.

. . .

 **Roy Pyre** with _Marth Lowell_ and _2 others_ at _Mario's  
Pizzeria_.  
2hrs · Delfino Plaza

Out with Mar-Mar, Pit, and Pittoo! Pizza's the best food ever, and no  
one can tell me otherwise! YUM. _:pizza:_

 **Palutena De'Angelo, Mario Mario** and **33 others** liked this.

 _ **·**_ ** _View 3 more comments_**

 **Crazy Hand|** WHY THE HECK WAS I NOT INVITED?! I LIKE  
PIZZA TOO!  
1 like · 1hr

 **Palutena De'Angelo|** Be sure to have them here by 6 o'clock.  
Have fun, boys! _:heart:_  
2 likes · 55mins

 **Name's Not Pittoo|** _Crazy Hand_ : There's a reason why we  
didn't invite you.  
4 likes · 52mins

 **Crazy Hand|** _Name's Not Pittoo_ : OMG! WHY ARE YOU SO  
MEAN, PITTOO?! _:broken_heart:_  
1 like · 45mins

 **Ike Greil|** What the hell are you talking about? Fried chicken's  
WAY better than pizza!  
2 likes · 42mins

. . .

She barely had the time to hang out with anyone, as the woman was always busy with work. Her daily routine consisted of waking up, getting ready for work, going to work, working, and going back home to recharge for the next day. Her lifestyle was a stable one, yes, but she found it boring. Doing nothing but the same thing for the last few years made her think differently about wanting to live on her own.

But, she made her decision. Stubborn as a mule, once she did something, she refused to go back on her word. No matter how boring it was, she would keep doing what she was doing. If she felt the need to, she would change her lifestyle one step at a time.

The Hylian continued to scroll through her news feed.

. . .

 **Sheik Harkinian** feeling suspicious with _Ike Greil_.  
1hr · Hyrule

Out with the loser. Today marks our 1 year anniversary. Instead  
of staying in Gallia like we always have, we've come back to  
here. Being here again is... nice. But something's up.

 **Peach Toadstool, Link Hero** and **49** **others** liked this.

 _ **·**_ ** _View 8 more comments_**

 **Link Hero|** Happy anniversary to you two! _:thumbs_up:_  
2 likes · 58mins

 **Samus Aran|** Something is definitely up.  
3 likes · 53mins

 **Peach Toadstool|** Ohh! I hear wedding bells~ ;)  
7 likes · 49mins

 **Crazy Hand|** _Peach Toadstool_ : ZOMG. SAME HERE! HE'S  
GONNA PUT A RING ON IT! SOMEONE'S FINALLY LISTENING  
TO QUEEN BEY'S WORD. HALLELUJAH! _:heart: :raised_hands:_  
 _:clap: :joy:_  
4 likes · 45mins

. . .

She stared at the status which her sister had posted just an hour before she finally saw it. A ghost of a smile etched itself on her delicate lips. After a few moments of thinking to herself, she decided to like and comment on the status.

. . .

 **Zelda Harkinian|** Congratulations, Sheik! I'm so happy for you!  
 _Ike Greil_ : Be sure to stop by before you two head home. :)  
:heart:  
Like · 5s

. . .

Looking through the comments on Sheik's status, her heart ached a bit. Her sister was in a relationship with Ike for an entire year, and although she'd had boyfriends here and there, the brunette never had a relationship that lasted to half the amount of time that Sheik and Ike shared. The younger Harkinian wanted to get married at some point, but she could never find the right person who she could picture herself spending the rest of her life with.

Just as she was about to continue, she heard a knock on her door. With raised eyebrows, curiosity bubbled inside the woman as she wondered who it was. No one ever visited her, so who would it have been? A few more knocks came, so she got up from her chair and walked over to the door. Unlocking it, she grabbed onto the doorknob, twisted it and with a click, the door squeaked open. It was a man who had a red tint on his cheeks as he held a cat — her little Milo — in his arms. The aching feeling in her heart ceased as soon as she laid eyes on him.

He was not too many inches shorter than her. He had ash-blonde hair that ended above his shoulders, bright and strong cerulean blue eyes, and he was a fair-skinned individual.

Before the Hylian could speak, the other held Milo out towards her. "Um, this is...your cat, right?"

Although she wanted to say something, she was tongue-tied. Instead of speaking, she nodded dumbly while staring at the rather handsome man. She heard him confusingly ask, "...Aren't you...gonna take him?"

Her own cheeks flushing a bright tomato red, she retrieved Milo from him and held Milo close. "Thank you," came her sheepish reply.

"He was in the laundry room. Little guy tried stealing my laundry," he explained, holding up a pair of boxers that had cute little bunny rabbits on them.

Upon seeing the undergarments, she felt her face turn even more red (if it was even possible), and she bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a chuckle. The male's eyes opened very wide as he realized that he showed her something so embarrassing. Quickly, he put the boxers away by shoving them into the back pocket of his jeans. "They were a present," he said shyly.

"Sorry he tried taking your laundry. Milo seems to like sneaking around the laundry room when I'm unaware of his whereabouts," the female apologized after successfully keeping herself from laughing at his embarrassment. To add on, the Siamese cat gave a soft meow as if to say that he was sorry.

The man gave a smile and responded, "'s alright. I've seen him around a couple of times before today. This was the first time he's actually tried to take something."

"Again, I'm...sorry," she looked down to see a curious Milo as she spoke. "I've seen you around as well, but I never got your name..."

Once she looked to the other Hylian, she saw him smiling at her with a toothy grin. She surprisingly found herself smiling right back at him for whatever reason. "Name's Link Hero," he replied coolly.

She remembered seeing that name somewhere before, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Thank you for bringing Milo back, and for not exploding at me being such an irresponsible pet owner, Link," she cheerfully said. "Zelda Harkinian."

"You're Sheik's younger sister," he exclaimed, but soon added, "...right?"

At hearing him say that, Zelda nodded her head and was then able to recall why he seemed so familiar. "...And you're Ike's friend? I think I remember accepting your friend request on that social networking site."

Not too long ago, she had indeed accepted his friend request. She pretty much accepted any friend request from friends of friends in the past and never thought much about actually meeting them in real life. The young woman never even thought about considering them as her _real_ friends since on any social networking website, anyone could add anyone without really thinking of each other as friends.

"It's such a small world, with both of us living in the same apartment building," Link pointed out.

Zelda beamed softly and pet Milo's head. In response, the cat purred happily.

"We should hang out sometime," he suggested. "Message me whenever you're available, alright?"

"I will," was her response.

With an "I'll see you later," Link waved at Zelda and Milo as he jogged down the long hallway of the apartment floor, most likely heading back to the laundry room.

After she watched him disappear, she closed the door to her apartment, set Milo next to his cat food with a loving pat on the head, and returned to her seat. Swiping at the touchpad of her laptop, the screen shined brightly in response. Clicking on her own name, she was eventually brought to her personal wall. Once it fully loaded up after a few seconds, she typed up her own status, and pressed post after finishing it up.

. . .

 **Zelda Harkinian** feeling surprised with _Link Hero_.  
5s · Hyrule

Milo the literal cat burglar almost stole laundry from the  
laundry room. Luckily, the victim caught him before he  
took off with his laundry. Ended up meeting Link for the  
first time. And it's surprising, considering that we've been  
living in the same apartment building for quite some time  
now. It is a small, small world. :)

 **Like · Comment · → Share**

. . .

Several minutes later, she saw that Link and many others had liked her status. Ike and even Sheik ended up posting up their own comments about what they thought of their unexpected meeting. At witnessing those things, Zelda felt a warm feeling in her chest. Reaching out, she closed her laptop and got out of her seat. For the rest of the day, she couldn't help but think of Link, and those dorky boxers that Milo had tried but failed to steal from him. She couldn't wait to get to know him.

...And eventually, after several months, she had a new status.

. . .

 **Zelda Harkinian** is in a relationship with _Link Hero_.  
1s · Hyrule

 **Like · Comment · → Share**

. . .

* * *

 **Author's Note|**

Wowie, I pretty much spent the entire day typing this thing up. Yes, I am filled with clichés. Freaking fight me, man! This was pretty fun to write and read over; sometimes, it makes me cringe a bit, but oh well. It's been some time since I wrote and published something on here, and my writing is still not so good. However, I do hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I liked writing this. Albeit not original, I think I did pretty okay. Not to worry, I will have something original posted at some point. Ciao.

You can judge me all you want with what I did to the characters' last names. I admit, they are not good at all. Lmao.

Not too dialogue heavy too. I lack the dialogue.

Also: _ **Iris Trainer**_ is Wii Fit Trainer... if you didn't know.

— **Mar / Rightful Queen of the Dorks**


End file.
